Lightwaves of Memories
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. Names whispered throughout the night, kindling a newfound desire under the moonlight. Streaks of passion carved on Sanada's back, tattoos of possession branded in Yukimura's neck, with moon and water as their only witness. Alpha Pair.


Do you remember the bet I mentioned in my oneshot Making Memories? Well, the bet was that I could make more than 20 reviews on that story. As you can see, I lost spectacularly, and now my... lover demanded his prize: that I write down the most romantic moment we had together in a Rikkaidai fashion. As I've mentioned also in another fic, I've went to a 3 day camping trip, and I didn't tell all of you this before, but he was a groupmate of mine at that time. And so, I tweaked the setting a little bit to max out the sheer cheesiness of this fic, since he wanted it and I have to obey him. This is based on my, well, our personal experience.

It was embarrassing to write this, to be honest. He was with me all throughout the writing process, and when he saw the finished product, he only grinned and asked if I'm not going to write everything that's happened and include the time after we got back to the bunks. I told him no and hit him with a pillow for good measure. It was too personal to even write down, and as much as I know you all want the juicy details, you would have to forgive me if I don't deliver this time.

The pair is, as always, my favourite. Don't ask on who we were, because I mixed up our points of views in this one. This was also partially inspired by the song _**Eternity ~Memories of Lightwaves~**_, the FFX-2 opening theme. I've listened to it on repeat while typing this down, and I really recommend you to also listen to it on repeat while reading, just to maximize the effect.

As usual, the standard warnings and disclaimers apply.

* * *

Sanada opened his eyes and slowly sat up, mind still clouded with the recesses of sleep, as he pressed his hand against his forehead, damp and beaded with sweat. In fact, his entire body was coated with a thin layer of perspiration, his nightshirt damp and sticking to his back. He threw off the covers and looked around the dark cabin, letting his eyes adjust to the semi-darkness, until he finally saw the silhouette of the bunk opposite theirs. They were all sleeping soundly, the blankets rising and falling rhythmically, and the vice-captain had to wonder on how they could bear to sleep through the almost unbearable heat.

It was hot night, the air too humid for him to even sleep properly despite the fact that they were up in the mountains for a 2 week training camp. The camp itself was secluded, situated in between two mountains, the lodges and the cabins strategically placed, climbing up and surrounding the high waterfall and the large, deep pool that eventually flowed downstream. It was a very beautiful place, as well as a good training ground, with the numerous mountain paths they used for trekking and cliffs for climbing, as well as the natural pool for swimming afterwards. It was a location that didn't require them to use that much electronic equipment, forcing them to utilize what nature had given them, and Sanada had to appreciate such a minimalist training regimen.

However, at this rate, he would never be able to get to rest properly. Brows furrowed, Sanada stood up, the wooden floor cool against his bare feet, as he thought of what to do next. He was completely awake now, with nothing to keep him occupied. He didn't want to just lie down on the bed, he didn't want to be unproductive, and even just by laying down he could feel the sweat forming and slide down his skin. Nor could he go outside and practice, it was the dead of night, and it was dangerous to go on the mountain paths without a light source and a companion.

The faint roar reached his ears, and he turned his head to the window where, just behind the cluster of trees and down the path, the waterfalls were. Night swimming, if Sanada remembered correctly, was allowed at one's own risk. And it _was_ a humid night, swimming might help his body cool off enough to sleep better. And with nothing better to do than just stand there, Sanada grabbed a towel, a change of clothes, and exited the cabin, making sure to shut the door quietly behind him.

Sanada was relieved to find that it was a full moon; he could see the stony, pebbled path clearly. Slowly he walked down, making sure to watch his step so he wouldn't tumble all the way to the foot of the mountain. He could already see the silver of water falling through the tree trunks, the thundering distinctively becoming louder with every passing moment. And eventually the trees cleared enough, letting him see the waterfalls for the first time during the night.

The path lead to a water bank in between the trees, the water becoming less and less still as it became closer to the waterfall, steep, the water coloured white as it continuously cascaded down and frothed to a medium-sized basin that was surrounded by large boulders and the rock wall. The pool exited to a slightly wide stream that Sanada could see winding away, its mouth clustered with rocks, recognizing a place where they practiced balance that morning. And beyond it, another path went up this time to some small cabins, disappearing eventually as the foliage thickened. The pool reflected the moonlight, casting a silvery glow on the surface of the water.

It was breathtaking.

The din was almost deafening to the ears now, but Sanada continued on, finding it bearable enough. And the walk, though short, made him perspire more than ever, and suddenly he couldn't wait until he had arrived and could finally plunge into the water. He changed course, following the grassy path towards the bank. He resisted the urge to run and jump into the water like a child, while nobody could see him, he still had a reputation to uphold, and while certain that he was going to be alone, he wouldn't take chances. Finally arriving at the side of the pool, he found that it was glass-clear, able to see the rocks that littered the bottom. He made to take off his shirt and place his things on the rocks nearby, but something quickly stopped him.

Another set of clothes, folded up and innocently lying on the flat surface of the rock. Sanada took a moment to look at it, his eyebrows raised in slight confusion and interest. So someone had the same idea as he did. And strangely, the clothes looked... _familiar_.

A sudden splash made Sanada look up.

And his eyes widened, mouth limping open in shock as he gazed at what could possibly be the most ethereal being he had set his eyes upon.

Sanada gaped wordlessly as a person broke through the surface like a water nymph, head tiled up and eyes closed as if receiving the blessing of the moon. The pool was waist deep, the water rippling around him, his back arching gracefully for the shortest moment. Pale white skin gleamed in the silver moonlight, giving it a subtle glow, making his flesh look almost translucent against the transparent water.

Sanada's heart gave a little jolt when the other person finally faced his direction, the light finally catching his entire face into full view.

Yukimura Seiichi looked calm, almost serene as he raised his hands up, his lips parting, inhaling a deep breath as fingers combed through his wet, dark-coloured locks. Sanada felt his mouth instantly go dry, watching the way the droplets race down in rivulets from his long neck to his shoulders to his bare chest, dripping down from his arms, his eyes centred on one that passed through the sculpted planes of his torso before meeting with the water once again, the waterfalls behind him further amplifying the almost dreamlike effect.

All Sanada could see was perfection, the sight too enchanting to be real. Was he dreaming? He couldn't make himself look away. The other male was too riveting, too hypnotizing, too... mesmerizing. He didn't even know that the captain wasn't in their cabin. They were bunkmates, and Yukimura slept on the top. Sanada hadn't bothered to look up and check before he left, assuming that he was asleep like the rest. Why was Yukimura here?

He was so dazed that he hadn't realized that he had dropped his clothes on the ground, continuing to stare with wide, chocolate-coloured orbs. A faint blush stained his cheeks, a part of his mind still reeling in disbelief, another screaming at him to look away because he was all but _peeping_ at his captain like some pervert. He knew he shouldn't be _that_ affected with seeing the other teen practically unclothed, all of them had seen each other naked at one point or another in the clubrooms. But...

Yukimura was just so beautiful. His breath was completely stolen away.

"Yukimura?"

He hadn't realized he had spoken out loud, because the other teen's equally startled voice answered him back.

"Sanada?" The captain turned to him, wading closer to make sure he had heard correctly. Sanada forced himself to look up, and found that Yukimura's face was more appealing than his body, ultramarine eyes bright and clear, twinkling with surprise and delight. His hair was sticking to his face, its deep midnight-blue colour now more prominent in the moonlight, and for all that mattered, Yukimura Seiichi was a living water god in all of his glory. "What are you doing here?"

Sanada noted, sighing in slight relief, that Yukimura wasn't _completely_ naked. He could just barely see a shadow of dark coloured cloth underneath where Yukimura was standing. "I had the same idea that you did." Finally regaining a bit of his mental processes, he quickly swiped his clothes up and placed them on the rock beside Yukimura's, willing himself not to blush at the captain's closer proximity. He took his shirt off with a speed he didn't know he possessed, not wanting to feel self-conscious with the captain's centred gaze on him. "I can't sleep."

"Ah," Yukimura nodded in understanding, watching his vice-captain strip to his shorts and getting an eyeful of a well-sculpted chest and strong-looking thighs, uncharacteristically getting the sudden urge to blush at the sight. Sanada Genichirou, tall, lean muscle and bone, with sun-kissed skin and fierce mocha-coloured eyes, short, raven black hair and a handsome, undeniably masculine face.

He shook his head and immediately looked away, wondering where _that_ thought came from. "Come in, the water feels great." He swept his hand on the surface invitingly, pointing to a spot a few feet away from the water's edge. "Be careful when you come to that part. It suddenly drops and goes deep."

Sanada nodded, finally taking a step towards the water, barely restraining the shudder that went down his spine when his bare feet were finally soaked. He plodded on, the water rising with every step he took, until he finally reached the spot the other mentioned, finding that the ground below did take a steep drop, probably waist deep if his estimation was right. He took a deep breath, tensed his body, and dived under.

The water was pleasantly cool against his sweat-streaked skin. It wasn't that cold, just enough for him to feel completely refreshed, opening his eyes and looking down below. It was amazingly clear as it could be, the surface making shadows of different patterns on the earth and rocks below as the light pass through it, watching his shadow as it silently glided through the water.

It was like being in a completely different world. He felt at peace, tranquillity and stillness overcoming his heart the way being underwater only could. He pushed forward, twisting himself on his back and seeing nothing but water around him, over him, under him. The moonlight looked so dazzling; he raised his hand, as if attempting to catch it with his fingers, letting himself sink deeper and deeper into this strange, comforting world. He felt a sense of weightlessness, all his troubles and concerns simply floating away from him, and if he could, Sanada thought that he would want to stay like this forever.

But when it was time to breathe once more he swam upward, shooting his head back into the surface, shaking his head to clear the water as the warm, humid air hit his cooled flesh. It felt nice. Sanada looked around, realizing that he was almost in the middle of the pool, nearer to the waterfalls. He didn't notice that he had swum that far already. The water was deep; his feet couldn't touch the bottom anymore. Farther on he could see Yukimura where he last saw him, smiling and laughing merrily, watching him swim around like a child in a bathtub.

Yukimura watched him, both amused and candid, not forgetting the way the other teen slid under the surface like silk, following his every move until the captain couldn't see him anymore. Sanada looked powerful, strong, and made his breath hitch, especially when he surfaced, his tanned skin almost a startling contrast against the whiteness of the light. Sanada looked at him then, and Yukimura couldn't help but laugh, finding the sight both awe-inspiring and a little unreal at the same time.

"Show off," he called out, his soft voice fighting against the roar of the waterfall. Sanada must've heard him, because his face broke out into a tiny smile, one that made his face much more handsome and younger than he really was.

It made Yukimura's heart stutter.

He continued to stare as Sanada made his way back towards him on the shallower part of the pool, and the captain decided to meet him halfway, going under and swimming towards him. A small, mischievous thought implanted itself into his mind, and with a grin, Yukimura went up, splashing water on Sanada's face. He laughed brightly at the stunned expression the vice-captain sported for a few seconds, and quickly darted off when the older teen recovered and went after him.

"Yukimura!" Sanada roared, making a swipe for the other teen, but Yukimura was faster, making another splash towards him that Sanada was prepared for this time before quickly swimming away with the raven in hot pursuit. For a while they chased and attempted to tackle each other; it had been a long time since they let go of their usual restraints and had fun like this. Sanada was actually enjoying himself despite how childish they must've looked, even daring to splash some water back in retaliation. He missed spending time with Yukimura like this, just the two of them without a care in the world, before tennis and championships came in the way.

He kept his stare forward, always a hairsbreadth away from actually touching the other teen as he lunged, tackled and grabbed for the captain. But Yukimura always seemed to escape at the last moment, ducking, sliding away, playing dirty by trying to obscure his vision with water. The vice-captain found himself subconsciously delighting on the way the captain always looked back at him with every attempt. Yukimura's genuine, happy laugh echoed all over the place, eyes sapphire-bright and a teasing smile playing on his lips, taunting him as he swam backwards, facing him, daring him to do better than that.

Sanada now became more determined than ever to catch Yukimura and win their little game.

"Come on Sanada, is that the best you can do?" Yukimura asked sweetly.

"_Tarundoru_," Sanada growled back, and the younger teen didn't attempt to disguise his amused chuckle. It was just so _fun _to aggravate Sanada and see him loosen up. It was only a playful chase, but something inside Yukimura revelled in the fact that Sanada was actually chasing _him_, paying attention to him, looking only at him with an intense-filled gaze. They were already chest deep in the water, moving closer to the centre, and Yukimura instantly knew that he was at a disadvantage. Sanada was better than him when it came to full out swimming. All his attempts to go to the shallower part of the pool had been thwarted and he was now being slowly cornered with no escape. Despite the other teen's seemingly random lunges and grabs, they were actually very calculated and precise, but Yukimura doubted if Sanada realized it himself. They gazed at each other warily, the tension between them slowly thickening, trying to guess what the other would do next.

Yukimura's cheeks were flushed pink, pumped up with adrenaline, the thrill of the chase making him shiver. And Sanada continued to stare back, both of them just waiting for the right moment to strike.

It was only a matter of _when_, not if, Yukimura would finally be captured.

And as fast as his _Rai_ Sanada finally made the first move, the same time Yukimura retaliated, successfully grabbing hold of the captain's wrist. Yukimura reacted instinctively, moving back, trying to pull his hand away. Just as he did so, a rock under his feet was displaced, and he lost balance. His eyes widened, holding immediately holding to the one thing that's closest to him, his entire weight startling Sanada who didn't manage to brace himself on time.

"AH!"

A large splash, and in less than a second both of them were underwater. The swirling froth surrounded them, Yukimura grunting as the entire weight of his vice-captain settled on top of him. His nose and throat stung, accidentally inhaling and drinking water when they both went down. He couldn't see anything; legs flailing and tangling with one another as it tried to find some stability. He turned his head, hands swimming for the surface, and then suddenly there were hands on his waist, pulling him upwards, until the finally broke through the surface once more. Yukimura quickly inhaled another breath, only for it to come out as a barrage of coughs, eyes watering slightly.

"Yukimura!" Those hands were on his shoulders now, the touch warm despite its coolness. "Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" Sanada was all seriousness now, all traces of the former playfulness disintegrating as he held the captain steady.

"I-I'm fine," Yukimura covered his mouth with the back of his hand, the coughs slowly but surely dwindling away, the other placing itself flat on the older teen's chest. "Really Sanada, don't worry about me." A stray drop entered his left eye and quickly stung, closing it quickly. "It's nothing." His throat felt raw, but at least he wasn't coughing anymore.

"Let me see." A thumb grazed at the corner of his eye and he looked up, seeing Sanada staring intently at him. His breath caught in his throat, as he felt the vice-captain's hand move up, the left leaving his shoulder to rest on his neck, tilting his head up slightly, while the right as on his cheek, making him unable to retract his gaze away. Then Sanada's thumb passed over his closed eyelids lightly, wiping away the moisture that resided, his brows furrowed in the tiniest bit of concentration. Yukimura was suddenly conscious of how close they were both standing next to each other, the rib-deep water keeping them merely inches apart as they were almost chest to chest, the tips of their toes almost brushing underneath. Sanada's hair was stick ing to his face, framing his handsome face, the tips dripping with droplets that slid to his neck and down to his torso, Yukimura getting a feel of the solid muscles beneath his fingers as Sanada breathed slowly.

"How's that? Does it still hurt?" Sanada's voice was low, thoughtful with a hint of concern, but it had a certain ring to it, one that had Yukimura shaking his head no, captivated by the bass tenor.

And in that moment, everything was still. All they could hear was the sudden loud pounding in their ears, thunderous, synchronizing with the rhythmic pounding of the waterfalls behind them. A spell had befallen them, unable to move as brown and blue sunk deeper into each other's gaze. Blood thrummed, pulses quickened, a bright flush of pink was on Yukimura's cheeks, a dark red on Sanada's, bodies warming up despite being submerged in a cold pool.

Yukimura exhaled a shaky breath, swallowing thickly, wondering what to do as the tension instantly shot up, almost stifling between them. Pulling away wasn't an option; Sanada's intent gaze had captivated him, kept him still. He couldn't make his body move, and he wasn't sure if he even _wanted_ to.

Sanada didn't pause. He couldn't think. At one moment he was under the water, and in another he had Yukimura in his arms. The urge was too powerful, the temptation too great. They were too close, the moment too perfect, the mood too right to let this chance slip by.

It was decided by a moment of insanity.

He leaned down, slowly, giving Yukimura the chance to pull back in he wished, despite his inner prayer that he wouldn't. A hand slipped behind the captain's nape, sliding through the glossy, wet, blue-black strands, the other using a thumb to tilt a white jaw up, fingers lightly caressing the drenched skin. Their faces neared, foreheads touching, Yukimura's blue instinctively disappearing under closing eyelids, Sanada finding himself doing the same.

His mouth was captured in a single motion.

It was brief, but unbearably deep. Lips moulded against each other instinctively, every sense heightened and felt with razor sharp precision. Time slowed to a crawl, and Yukimura could feel his strength being drained away, mind going blissfully blank as his fingers curled against Sanada's chest. He could feel the flow of the water around him, the gentle spray on his face, the droplets that made a network of connections on his body. Sanada's body was warm, comforting, his hands careful in the way they held him, so tender and secure.

Sanada pulled back, breaths mingling, lips a hairsbreadth away from touching each other again. He felt lightheaded, a feeling unlike his head being blown off to a million pieces but not really caring less. Slowly he opened his eyes, meeting incredulous blue irises, as they both stared at each other with a sense of wide-eyed wonder and disbelief.

Until Yukimura raised a hand up, the tips of his fingers tracing the other teen's cheekbones, marvelling at the warmth and moisture there, as if not quite believing what he was touching. Sanada closed his eyes for the briefest moment, leaning into the touch, savouring it while dark ochre continued to smoulder, gazing back at ultramarine orbs that twinkled under half-lidded eyes.

"I'm... not dreaming, am I?" Yukimura asked quietly, lightly brushing through the locks of raven-coloured hair that fell down to the side of Sanada's face, held there by water and gravity. He could still taste the heat of Sanada's breath on his lips, the flavour of his scent on his tongue. It was too surreal, and he himself couldn't believe this was happening. The water in the pool must've had a magical quality that he didn't know about, because he had never thought of his vice-captain in that way until that very moment.

"If you're dreaming... then I am too." Sanada murmured just as quiet, almost having the same, if not exact, thought as the younger teen. His hands never left Yukimura's face, fingers gently stroking the patch of white skin it rested upon. He must be under the enchantment of the mountain or something similar to it, because right now, Yukimura Seiichi was the most captivating person he had laid eyes upon. Even the moonlight seemed to dim in contrast to the captain's natural beauty. "Yukimura..."

"Shh..." Smaller hands framed Sanada's face, Yukimura's brows furrowed in the tiniest bit of concentration. He wanted to do this of his own free will, and not because he was swept away with the sensations a simple lip lock could bring. He tilted his head up, leaning closer, watching the way brown eyes widened and dilated as Yukimura hesitated for the briefest moment. Let actions speak for words. With that decisive thought, he threw every caution to the wind before finally pressing his mouth again, more firmly, on Sanada's, eyes slipping shut once more.

A kiss again, and another, and another, until they couldn't count the number of kisses that were shared between them. One would move forward when the other moved away, intoxicated with the taste of the each other's lips, intent on stealing the other's breath just as he had caught it once more. The time when their lips were apart became shorter and shorter, only taking the time to breathe quickly with every separation, until it became long and drawn out, lingering with a hint of an almost pain-filled pleasure.

It was clumsy and inexperienced, but was completely made up with sheer _passion_. Hands roamed, drawing a scorching path on their drenched bodies; liquefying bone and muscle underneath, washing away the last vestiges of resistance they still might've felt. Toned, bronzed arms found their way underneath the surface and winding around a trim chest, slowly but surely Yukimura felt like he was melting. Sanada's arms were the only things keeping him up; else he might've been floating on top of the water already. He leaned back, arms sliding around Sanada's neck, tugging him closer until he could feel the slide of the raven's torso against his, naked and wet, yet still so _hot_.

Sanada just let himself _feel_. They were floating, using one another as an anchor, proof that this wasn't a figment of their imagination. Teeth nibbled and he was immediately granted access, tongue exploring, memorizing every ridge, every line, mapping out uncharted territory with a care and thoroughness that he applied to everything he did. It was sloppy and unrefined, but he honestly couldn't care less as the appendage found its partner and twined around it, rubbing against it, a trail of clear liquid running down at the corner of their lips. He could feel Yukimura's hands curling and uncurling, drops of water sliding down his bare back, and it was sensual, almost erotic to know that he had reduced the Rikkai captain to this state, tasting blooming flowers and the crisp, mountain air, nectar sweet and minty.

It was instinctive, but it felt so good, and Yukimura didn't manage to hold back the low keen that escaped him. His knees trembled, toes curling and a part of him was vaguely glad that they were partially submerged, as he thought that he could never hold himself like this if there were on dry land. He pulled away first, lips ruby red and mouths still connected by a thick, glistening thread, exhaling shaky breaths. Sanada tasted of wild berries and the forest, bittersweet with a hint of musk, and the captain found that he was craving for Sanada again. There was something missing in his mouth and the feeling wouldn't go away. Yukimura blushed darkly at the thought, cheeks splashed with the colour of dark red.

Sanada laughed lowly, finding the captain's flustered face to be the most adorable thing he had seen in his life. He suckled lightly on a bottom lip, moving his kisses to the side of Yukimura's face, peppering the coolly heated skin. He lifted the captain up easily, weighing like a feather, giving in to the urge to have the younger teen as close as physically possible.

"Ah!" Yukimura couldn't stop the surprised gasp when he felt himself being carried, automatically wounding his legs around the vice-captain's waist. At this vantage point it was easier to lean down and kiss the handsome face below him, bracing himself on broad shoulders, seeing Sanada's face more clearly now that the moonlight shone on it.

For a moment they took a good look at each other, the thundering of the waterfalls falling deaf to their ears. The moonbeams made the water shimmer, surrounding them with a glittering light. Sanada raised one hand out of the water, the other arm holding Yukimura steady, fingers carefully pushing away the matted bangs that were plastered against a pale forehead, a sense of déjà vu still present in his muddled mind. Noses bumped gently, and Yukimura smiled, a chuckle slipping past his lips, a sense of elation and incredulity crashing over him in waves. Foreheads touched, eyes unwilling to glance away, pale, white hands furling at the side of Sanada's cheeks, catching a few strands of ink-coloured hair between his fingers. He felt giddy for some reason he couldn't understand, heart feeling light and happy despite how fast it pounded against his chest.

Sanada willed his mind to commit everything to memory, down to the tiniest detail, to make this moment last for as long as he could. He wanted time to stop, to trap both of them in this perfect moment forever. The person in his arms was a vision to behold, skin almost translucent and having a subtle glow on its own. He smiled back, nuzzling the side of Yukimura's face, kissing the hollow of an ear, making the other teen laugh quietly, the ticklish feeling heightening his sense of euphoria.

It was so easy for them to surrender to the lust their bodies demanded, but the other was far too important, too precious to just become an outlet for their frustrations and urges. It was something they knew subconsciously, that after this night their relationship would change. It was inevitable. But it was a change they welcomed with open arms, and, without words, they both understood the unspoken confession behind the tender gesture, Sanada murmuring it soundlessly against Yukimura's lips.

_I love you._

And the captain, though knowing it already, was still surprised by the declaration. And the smile, with a hint of bashfulness, he gave served as his reply.

_I love you too._

Sanada's eyes lighted up, caramel brown swimming with gentleness and warmth, and it stunned Yukimura on how quickly it took his breath away. The older teen looked so handsome, so _happy_, that it was now impossible for Yukimura to deny any kind of attraction that he felt for his childhood friend, his best friend... his lover now. The vice-captain continued his ministrations, now nibbling on the shell of an ear, the tip of a tongue tracing the long column of his neck, and it made Yukimura shudder, throwing his head back, hands finding purchase in the short, back locks.

Sanada nibbled at the vast expanse of flesh, tongue darting out to taste vanilla and blueberry with a hint of saltiness, all combined with that indescribable, addicting taste so uniquely Yukimura. He found the pulse point, fittingly fast beats under his lips and pressed his mouth against it, listening to the sounds of pleasure Yukimura made, the grip on his hair harsher, hold on his shoulder tighter. Yukimura slumped forward, panting, breaths warm and humid against an ear as Sanada pressed gentle kisses to his shoulder. It was almost too much for him to take, and Yukimura tugged the other's head up to meld their mouths again, this time making Sanada sink back into the water, taking Yukimura with him, until all they could do was float on the surface of nothing and everything.

And as the morning came, they woke up in each other's arms, Yukimura abandoning the top bunk to sleep beside Sanada, who had an arm around him, face buried in the midnight-blue hair. Their friends find them in that state, and the questions and teasing started, one that only made Yukimura smile, and Sanada grumble. The vice-captain could only take their jokes in stride, couldn't deny that an event happened between them the night before.

Names whispered throughout the night, kindling a newfound desire until it was almost impossible to bear.

Streaks of passion carved on Sanada's back, tattoos of possession branded in Yukimura's neck.

With moon and water as their only witness.

* * *

As I've said before, I'm a very romantic guy. It was something that both impressed and worried my friends: I'm the type of person who would give a 110% to the person I loved, and when the relationship goes bad, I tend to crash and burn. Thankfully none of my previous relationships ended that badly and one of my most endearing traits, my exes have said, was that I devote everything to them, and that I make sure to give all of my efforts to be as sweet and as considerate as possible. And because I've never been with a guy until right now, I've rarely been spoiled by my former girlfriends, since I was too chivalrous to allow them to.

This isn't really the place to say this, but I guess what I'm trying to say is... I want to dedicate this oneshot to him. There are lot of other moments that I could write about (and there are a LOT), but I chose this one, because of something that he said to me at that time. We've talked about our relationships before (he's also bisexual), and he knows that I'm a hopeless romantic. Unlike my other guy friends who laughed or shook their heads for being so 'emotional', maybe he heard from my friends about my very romantic tendencies, because he whispered, after kissing me:

"_We'll make all of those moments come true."_

He did. He really did. And I'm always surprised whenever I would find small gifts on my table, when we would share a cigarette light together, when he would say "I love you," at very random times. He actually made a list, checking things off one by one when we've done something, and always told me to write in it more and more, because I've always been doing the spoiling, and now it's time for him to spoil me. Maybe you would all see me writing down a story for this list one day, one for every moment that we've done and would be doing.

And I find myself falling for him a little more than I did before.

_**Mitsukai20**_


End file.
